leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kashicorn/Skin Concepts
Varsity Ahri : Basically a university basketball player. Idea by Seini. Big Sister Akali : Akali is the Big Sister from Bioshock 2. Redbull Alistar : Mostly a recolour, just red. Little Big Amumu : Amumu is now the dude from Little Big Planet. Pheonix Anivia : I know this is a bit strange, but a firey Anivia. Little Sister Annie : Annie is the little sister from Bioshock. Tibbers is the Big Daddy. Mafia Ashe : Ashe has guns, and works with MF in the mafia. Steel Legion Blitzcrank : Blitzcrank is made out of the material that makes up Garen and Lux's armor in their Steel Legion skins. It would look cool. ForestFire Brand : He's a firey plant. Kind of like Wildfire Zyra, but nothing like it in retrospect.. Saloon Girl Caitlyn : She's a saloon girl. With a gun. I don't know. Idea by Amber-Enigma. Primal Cassiopeia : She has a cobra head, but she still has arms for some reason. Idea by SkinsofLegends. Alien Cho'Gath : Looks like the Alien from AVP. (Alien vs Predator) Prehistoric Corki : He rides a freakin' dinosaur (Pterodactyl), attacks with a torch, special moves come out of the dino mouth, and he has big ol' caveman features. Idea by SkinsofLegends. Lumberjack Darius : Darius is wearing a plaid shirt and his axe is an.. well.. axe. Arclight Diana : Take the Arclight Varus look, and slap it on Diana. Shoutcaster Dr. Mundo : Dr. Mundo as a shoutcaster! Ravin' Draven : Draven in his after work outfit, hitting it up at a rave party. His axes are glowsticks. It'd be freakin' epic. Hive Queen Elise : Elise as a Queen Wasp or something. It was an older post on the wiki, so I'd like it to have a shoutout. Christmas Eve : Evelynn as Mrs. Clause or a type of Clause. A smexy one at that. Steel Legion Ezreal : I think this is pretty self explanitory. Slendersticks : Fiddlesticks as Slenderman. I think it would be pretty cool. Masked Avenger Fiora : I was eager to stop thew search for this, so Fiora is now a masked avenger. Like a mix of Masquerade Evelynn and something else I guess. Deep Sea Zombie Fizz : Looks kind of creepy, and Chum The Waters will summon forth a lantern fish or whatever those things are called. Flaming Galio : Just a red eerie Galio. Sailor Gangplank : GP is a sailor, no longer a pirate. Could be interesting. Hextech Garen : Self explanitory I think at least. Graggy Kong : Donkey Kong and Gragas merged together to form a hairy barrel thrower. Survivor Graves : I ain't got time to bleed. (AVP Human thing if they even exist) Unicorn Hecarim : Robot Unicorn Hecarim ^^ Botanized Heimerdinger (or Square Roots Heimerdinger) : Heimy as a freakin' chia pet type thing. He's got sticks for arms, mushrooms for eyes, a bush for that noodle hair of his. This skin has got it all. Valkyrian Judge Irelia : She's a Valkrie. I win. (Sorry if these aren't the best, it's difficult to think of skins and find skins. The quality may start going down (I think it already has)) Category:Blog posts